The Time Coming
by Maxliveson4ever
Summary: Not really a maximum ride book read Into to get more info. any way. summary: This is an adventure of a girl named Ryan who is more unique in more ways then one along with her best friend Blake and her other friends Kobe, Charity , Leo, and April will there "uniqueness" help them with there up coming "challenge" how will they be able to survive? better than the summary I hope.
1. a note

**A/N: this is like an idea I got from the Maximum Ride books (best book series ever) but It really isn't a Maximum ride fan fiction it is my version of Maximum Ride. I will have different characters that may or may not be like the original Maximum Ride characters. But still I hope you all that love the Maximum Ride characters can learn to love my characters just as well.**

**-Maxliveson4ever**


	2. Proluge

** A/N sorry for the short chapter. **

Well I am kind of new to this so don't give up on me to quick okay and by the way I'm trusting you enough to let you read this don't let me down I am dead serious. ummmm where do I start... Oh I know, I am Ryan I am... well I am unique. well were all unique I guess but I mean really unique, and you'll find out what I mean soon enough. I am the leader of a rage tag group of people as 'unique' as I am. I am also the oldest in my family along me is Blake, Kobe (we're age 15), Charity (age 13), Leo (age 10), and last and not least April ( age 5), and none of us that we know of is related to each other ( and you can really tell). Time to spill the beans we were created for a reason none of us know the certain answer. By created I mean formed in a lab in a test tube. We... have... what you call wings. But where not angels (especially not at all Leo or Kobe). We are what I like to call birdkids the simple reason is that we were grafted with the D.N.A of bird into the part of us that is still human. I don't really understand why but it probably because I am not a Mad Scientist and don't experiment on kid! I mean were they 'engineered' to have no heart! But thankfully we were able to break out of that horrible place they created us and now far out of their reach where the can't harm us anymore. We also go to school, let me guess your thinking 'oh how can you go to school, wouldn't you get caught." no we only went to that school is to help us blend in. Birdkids go to school undercover, no one know, Birdkids safe, Birdkids not being safe enough, Birdkids go bye-bye and back to be experiments got it or is that still to complicated for you. But at school that is were we can be ourselves (minus the wings) and I mean we all have are best friends just like you have your and the best part is they don't know. My besties name is Kit and the best part about her is she really knows how to make someone laugh. But now that I kind of got the info you need to read the present. But I must do warn you that if you think my attitude is bad now you haven't seen anything I in 1 year sorry scratch that 1 month I made 4 teachers quite there jobs now how that for an bad attitude.

read on if you dare

**A/N again sorry for the chapter but I am in a rush, plz review if it was seriously really bad I ****will redo it but other than that I do promise that the next chapter will be longer and better (hopefully JK)**

**peace out,**

**Maxliveson4ever **


	3. Chapter 1

you may already know this but it funny how some dreams seem so real...

*explosion* As I take off I see a flash of red coming into my sight. I start running to get into the air and fly away from here as fast I can. I finally was able to push-off and get into the air. My red-brown hair blowing in the back of me. As my dark red wings worked fast to get away from there. The heat of the explosion was more hot than the heat of a hot summer day. Then in my right-wing I felt a sharp pain slice through it I moaned in pain something I don't do very much. I spun around to see a dark evil face that have I have grown to hate. The Evil-Ones as my group and I call them they where "Birdkids" just like us except they were the bad guys and their veins flooded with evil. They were made to hunt us down and bring us back to the horrible place and if possible they would kill us any chance they would get. My wing throbbed as I tried very hard to keep it moving waiting for the Evil-One to make the first move. He came at my left side trying to strike my other wing but with little success. I grabbed his reached out arm and did a swift kick to his gut. But right when I thought I had my advantage a sudden pain exploded in my left side right through my good wing. That was all that it took to get my to plummet down about 5 feet out of the air. I was falling to my death and I knew it might be the end that I would never see my family or friend again. And for some weird reason a part of me was excepting that fact. I closed my eye about 30 seconds away from hitting the ground...

I sat up quickly in my bed, breathing heavily. I reached my hand to touch my right-wing at the top. And brought my hand back and looked to see if there is any blood on my hand and to my relive there was none. Good it was just a dream, a horrible dream, a dream I hope I never have again in my life. I looked at my clock that read 1 o'clock in the morning. On a Monday morning I normally up at about 2:30 so this wasn't really new for me, me not sleeping was exactly like coffee lovers have coffee. Since I was already awake with no hope of falling back to sleep I got a jump-start on the day. After the warm shower I brushed my wet red-brown hair so I could air dry it. I had everything done that I need to do that had to be done so I can go to school. With all that out-of-the-way I decided to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. After I got water in the kettle and had it on the stove to heat ( I know what your thinking what Birdkids don't have Keurig? yah not everyone can I have all the high-tech stuff. Unless your rich which where not.) I looked out the window of the vast winter wonderland that only the mountains of Tennessee can bring. Such a bright mood it gives me to be looking out a window instead of looking out from behind bars. Just then I felt a breathe on the of my neck that made my hairs stand on end. Someone was standing behind me then I heard him speak.

"Why your up early Blue-eyes."


	4. Chapter 2

" Why your up early Blue-eyes" I know that voice too well for me to form an attack on him and he was lucky for that.

"Well I would say the same thing to you pinky." I turned around to see Blake standing there in a pink short sleeve shirt his brown hair all messed up on his head and his green eyes staring at me in an irritated way.

"And who fault is that I may ask umm let me think now.. Oh that right you."

"It kind of your fault you know. You're the one that told me that I should do the laundry and that was the outcome." I laughed I didn't mean to turn his shirt pink but now that I did I am kind of glade I did even though it wasn't on porpoise. " And what did I tell you about calling me Blue-eyes and sneaking up on me?"

" Yah, yah not to do it I got it."

" You say you do but yet you still do it and next time you do either of those again I will hurt you."

"Oh Ryan you could say that a million times and I still wouldn't believe you."

"Just wait till our next training season."

"Oh ok Ry-Ry."

"ugh stop that your so annoying and I know you know it too." I rolled my eyes. Blake and I have been best friends ever since we both can remember. He was the closest I could get to a real family member, he was like a brother to me. Yah the others were like family to me to but not like Blake was to me. " Back to the earlier question. What are you doing up so early it's only 1:49?" I asked with a quick glance at the clock.

"What you're the only one that can't sleep?" he said, cocking his eyebrow and smiled.

"Yah, because I am special." I said smiling back.

"What makes you so special?"

"I kind of got the wings, and can kick your butt any time I want."

"You only got one of those right."

"Uh that funny cause last time I checked I had wings."

"Hahaha your funny"

"I know" He rolled his eyes at my comment. Then the kettle started to whistle, and I turned off the stove. "do you want some tea or something?" I asked in the friendly way I am.

"sure if you have enough water." He said as he reached up and grabbed a tea packet. I poured the water into my cup with the coco powder in it and stirred. I walked out of the kitchen,into the living room, grab the laptop that we all shared, and logged on to my email. I had mail of course. Most of them where just coupon for things we didn't need. But then I got an interesting email. Not know I what to expect I opened it and this is what it read.:

**From: Private Slender **

**Subject: (none)**

**message: **

**Did you really think you could hide for ever Ryan? Didn't think that we would ever find you? And before you think about leaving think about it we found you once, we can find you again. We will hunt you down to the end of the earth until we have you. Now Ryan do the adult thing turn yourself over and no one else has to be hurt.**

I started to breathe heavily. I'm not scared of anything but for some reason this seemed to make me freak. I mean we took every precaution, we act 'normal' , we don't go off showing our wings, and we live in a very hidden part of the mountain of Tennessee. But the most part that got me is I didn't know what freaked me out more them knowing where we were, that the would do any thing to get us/me, that they still want us, that they would hurt people to get to me, or that they main purpose for all of this was to get me. I was really hoping that I was still sleeping and this was just a part of the nightmare. But I wasn't sleeping anymore that dream wasn't a nightmare, the real nightmare is only begging.


	5. Chapter 3

Turn your self over and no one else will get hurt. That funny, they must not know me well because, the second I go back there each one of those scientist will literally get the butts handed to them. Good thing I wasn't freaking out loud enough for Blake to hear me. Let just say that he is really annoying when he's trying to find something out. And this is something I wouldn't tell. Okay, okay I did say that he is my best friend, but like the email said 'no one else will get hurt'. Yah that will only work if I didn't tell Blake or anyone for a matter of fact. Because again like I said earlier he is like my brother, a really protective, trouble some, and annoying brother. The only way I would mention this to him is if it was really dire which it wasn't. I looked over my shoulder and Blake was in the kitchen still and to my luck was staring out the window. I rested my head on my hand still staring at the email. Where did I go wrong. I did everything in my power to protect everyone I could from that THEM. And now they found us again. But for now they only wanted me for God know what, but I wasn't about to find out. Just as long as they didn't want the others I was good. I was willing to give up for my life for them and I mean it. You know not like when some say the same thing, then it comes up and then you wish it was them going to die instead of you. No I really meant it. I would die for any of them. With my head still on my hand I exited out of the email and deleted it. The last thing I need to do was be reminded every time I opened my email.

"Any interesting mail?" Blake's voice boomed out from behind me. How long has he been standing there?

"Umm no why?" I asked trying really hard to keep my voice even.

" Just wondering Ry-Ry no need to act all weird on me. You don't have to hide your love life from me." I rolled my eyes. Now do you see what I mean about the annoying brother part.

"First of I have no love life. And second when is our next training season?" Hopefully I chose my words carefully enough not to make him ask too many question.

"Saturday, why?"

"Oh no reason, do you think that it would be alright if we have a.. let say... extra practice tonight." Maybe I am not that good at making up things on the fly. Opps.

"Yah sure. Again why?" okay I didn't choose the right way to word things evidently. I put my hand to the top of my forehead over my one eye and rubbed down.

"I just think that it would be the best idea, you know to start doing a little extra practice now and then. I mean April's 5 now and she could use more practice she has the least knowledge of fighting than all of us, it do her some good."

"okay then after school today we will have practice." I looked back at the computer screen. Evidently I must have given something away while looking at the screen.

"Hey Ryan are you okay?"

"You know what" I said looking back up at him. And for some reason myself made me tell him something I shouldn't have. "I really am not sure." I have never said or thought those word ever in my life, but here I was saying them.

"Okay I don't know what you mean but, judging by your words and expression. I'm not going to push any more." He turn, start to walk away but stopped, and looked back at me over his shoulder. "You know Ryan, you can tell me anything."

"Yah I know, only I don't know what to make of it myself really." I said more to myself than for Blake to hear me.


	6. Chapter 4

**okay I am going to start this chapter with a quick authors** note** okay I have a poll that will be on my account no later that dec.2 at noon I don't know yet is this chapter will come before or after I have the poll up. but anyway I would really appreciate it if you would take the time and answer the poll. okay that is it for now enjoy this chapter :-) your friend maxliveson4ever.**

After I heard Blake's bed room door shut with a click, I put my head on both of my hands. I sighed loudly. "what did I do?" I asked no one. Now I gave Blake a hint that there was something wrong. I was just waiting for him to start asking what it was. I didn't know for certain what happened and what was wrong myself really. I was just going to ignore it and put it in the back my mind until need. But in the mean time I was going get as much practices as I can get out of those skinny butts. A long boring day at school was what I need to be able to put that memoire at rest. I logout of my email and shut the lid of the laptop. I got up I wasn't in the mood hot chocolate anymore (probable not hot chocolate now more like cold liquid chocolate.) I dumped it in the sink, and walked into my room. I was about to slam the door but then I remember that it was still really early, and everyone besides Blake and me where asleep. I closed the door quietly and went over to my bed and flopped on it. It was 3:30 a.m. according to the clock. My room was a quant room, my walls were green (my favorite color), filled with pictures I have taken over the 3 years of freedom that we had.( let me guess 'how did you take pictures?' well when we all found this burned up looking house it was empty and with in the house all we found was a beat up computer, a couple hundreds in bills, and a camera. But with the money we got and are 'way' to get more cash. We fixed the house as much that was needed and still give us enough to eat the rest of how ever long this would last.) I don't know what part of me made me think that the freedom would last. I looked over some of the pictures. They were all placed along the wall. I reached up an grabbed one at random. It was the picture I took on my field trip for school to a museum. My red-brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Kit's (my best friend) short blond hair the way she normally has it. And like in every photo we were smiling. The picture made me smile Kit is a person that don't push you to be perfect, she is excepting of the way you are. She is so sweet I am surprise that she doesn't have more friends. I got on my knees to put the picture back. Then a photo that was on my wall caught my eye that I didn't remember putting it up. Heck I didn't even remember take the picture. I didn't even know what the picture was of. I looked more closely at it. Then I realized what it was. It was a picture of me. Well half of me that is. My back was to the camera and the sunshine made the left half of my body disappear. Then I remembered that I didn't take the picture, I didn't ask for this picture to be taken. But I realized who wanted/did and put it in my room. Blake. I did like the picture though and I check to make sure he put the proper amount of tape on it. I turned the photo over and seen that Blake wrote on it. _Ryan I seen the email when I was standing behind you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I hoped that you trust me enough to tell me yourself. But just know you can tell me anything, if you ever need to talk you know where I live. - Blake._ so he did know. That actually explains a lot. But how can I talk about something I myself yet don't understand?

**A/n: plz comment and fill out the poll. :-)**


	7. Chapter 5

**okay I'm going to start with a quick authors note. sorry it took so long to update but school work has gotten my way. back to the chapter enjoy.**

Kit and I walked down the hallway to our gym class. Kit was talking away about God knows what. Then she stop abruptly. Not thinking anything of it I keep walking.

"Ryan... Ryan! You who earth to Ryan!"

I turned around to face her. "why did you stop?" I asked and with that she gave me a weird look that told me she thought that I was crazy.

"Did you just move here? Gym class is this way." Just then I started to realize were I was at in the school.

"Oh right . Sorry I was daydreaming." I ran to catch up with her. When I finally did she asked me a question.

"Are you okay? You've been distance all morning." Her dark green eyes staring at me intensively, making me glade for once that gym was the last class of the day.

"Yah I'm fine. Just tried that all." I said hoping that she believed me.

"Okay. Whatever" Oh great she gave me the 'okay whatever' saying. If you knew Kit as well as I do when she says that, that meant that she didn't believe you one bit. And as if I wasn't already having a bad day, my worst enemy shows up. Jessica the most popular girl in school. (aka. rich/annoying/snotty brat.) She hate my guts and Kit's and trust me the feeling is more that neutral. Jessica approached me and Kit. As she passed me she tripped me. Kit caught me before I fell on my face. " Thanks Kit" I told her and she just nodded. Then I turned in the direction of Jessica who was laughing with her popular want-a-bes. I was very angry and from the day I was having I let some of that anger out on Jessica.

"Ummm is there something you want to say to me Jessica?"

"what would I ever want to say to you loser"

"How about sorry?"

"Say sorry for what?"

"you know what."

"Even if I did anything why would I say sorry to you."

"Just say it brat."

"Watch it my daddy can through you in jail faster than you can say it."

"To bad your daddy not here." I said with my anger growing.

"Ryan drop it just leave it alone." Kit said from behind me trying to get me to back down.

"No kitty cat it okay Ryan just small talk." Jessica looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh you want me to do something?" With the day I've been having who could blame me I wanted to take this girl down.

"Ryan..." Kit was growing inpatient with me not listening

"Bring it." As soon those words left her mouth, I pushed Jessica against the wall and pulled her arm back across her back. I had a tight grab on her arm and used all my strength to hold it back there. I probable was about to pull it out of her arm socket, when Kit came up from behind me and grabbed a hold of me by the waist, trying to get me off of Jessica.

"Ryan what the hell is wrong with you" Kit screamed trying to get me off.

Jessica was screaming in pain. Kit finally pulled me off of Jessica. I didn't realize what got into me I didn't mean to hurt her it just over come me. I looked around taking in what just happened. Jessica's brown hair now all messed up and holding her arm. The want-a-bes running away from the monster that was released. And the one that made me sad out of them all Kit looking at me not sure if it was her best friend was really someone that is safe to be around. I couldn't take it so I turned and ran out of the school I was heading to the woods so I could take off. I ran deep into the woods and then looked all around to make sure I wasn't fallowed then started to unfold my wings when I herd something from behide...

**A/n: sorry the last couple chapters weren't really good hopefully this is better. I would like to make a quick dedication to my best friend in the world she is my inspiration for my one character... she is kit thanks for every thing Katie for you always have my back no matter what! And you probably guessed that I made the character Ryan off of me duh. But the Jessica I would like to announce that character to my 2 worst enemy they both make up Jessica and that is Margo and Hannah if you two are reading this see how good being a bully is I wish I could go all Ryan on you. lol **

**-peace out,**

**Maxliveson4ever.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/n: Just so no one is confused this chapter will switch between Kit and Ryan's point of view.**

Kit's P.O.V:

I just watch race out of the building still a little confused about what happened. I started running to get Ryan from doing something stupid like she does when she doesn't want to deal with something. She had good head start but I cough up quick, I was a really fast runner trust me I could beat anything in a race. I stayed back to the part where I think she couldn't see me. I followed her into the woods following closely behind. Then she stopped... But for what? Then it was reviled... These... things came out from two slits in her cloths... they kind of looked like... wings... dark red wings... I moved to get a better look when I stepped on a twig. Ryan stopped what ever she was doing and turned around looking everywhere. Her eye seen me though the heavily covered area. But she left her gaze rest on me and folded in her wings and walk towards me. I didn't know what to... what to think... I was frozen. She stopped right in front of the bush where I stood. I think she was frozen too. I was the first to speak.

"Ryan?" I asked she had a look of fear on her face.

"Kit? did... Did you fallow.. me?" a look of disbelieve on her face. I couldn't That when she looked annoyed with tears on the beak of her eyes.

"I did it to make sure you were-." I started to say but she cut me off.

"I can't believe it. Kit you never would ever have done something like this."

"Sorry for worrying about you." I was growing angry from the way she was talking to me.

"No Kit. You didn't need to worry about me. I would have though that you out of all people would know when to leave someone alone." She started to walk away. But I stopped Ryan in her tracks.

"I don't know what gotten into you Ryan."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she stood with her back to me.

"Oh don't play dumb Ryan! You know what I mean. You being distant, You hurting someone, you... you coming out here.. and... what... what is with the things coming out from under cloths.." Maybe that wasn't what I should have said. She turned around to face me now. I seen a couple of tears strolling down her face.

" First off... there... wings.. And second you weren't to know. And wouldn't if you didn't fallow me. Finally if you tell ANYONE about this I will hunt you down... even if I was your best friend." And with that she took of with her... wings. I whipped the tears off that had formed on my face. I was about to leave when I noticed something glint on the ground. I walked towards it and realized what it was. It was the friend ship bracelet that I gave Ryan... It was in the shape of a half heart with the word Friends on it. The mate to the one I had with Best on it.

Ryan P.O.V(the italic words are her memory): 

When I got home I opened the door, ran to my room and slammed the door. I went and lied in my bed. My clock read 2:36. I had 30 min before everyone came home. I'm sorry Kit... but it had to be done. I let my mind replay the first day that I meet Kit. All I had now is the memories to remind me. I can't go back there.

_ I was walking down the hallway of the school. Everything was new, I never been to school before. The others were already in there first class and the office lady was taking me down to my class. My first and seconded periods of the day were spent in Mrs. Coffee's math class. When I was in Mrs. Coffee told me that there was a set in the back of the class where I would sit. That is where I first meet Kit we where in the same math. Her blond hair shorter than now that came to chin length. She was wearing glasses on her face. That I would later find out were just reading glasses. They were all finishing a test up. That thank god I didn't have to take. Kit was the first to finish her test. She got out a piece of paper. And started to write on it. Then past it to me. I hesitated to open it. And read it 'Hi I'm Kit Jones.' I grabbed my pencil and wrote back 'Hi I am Ryan Smith.' and that was how it all began..._

I remembered every thing that Kit and I did. I remembered that Kit gave me a friend ship bracelet. I looked at my wrist to see it. Then remembered that I took it off and through it in the forest. I heard the front door open and close. Oh great there home I thought but I caught a glance at the clock and seen that it was only 3:39. It couldn't be them...

Kit's P.O.V: 

I put the bracelet in my back pocket and ran back to the school. The hallways were vacant for once. I ran to the girls locker rooms and changed as fast as I could. I went into the gym and everyone was already playing doge ball my least favorite game. I went up to the gym teacher.

"Where were you Jones?" Mrs. Jont asked.

"I was in the nurses office." I lied

"Alright Jones I let this slide. Your on Blake's team." Oh great now I had to face Blake, one of Ryan's brother. I knew that they weren't birth brother and sister because they look nothing alike. I always assumed that one or both of them were adopted. I walked over to the side and stood near the back. Blake most of seen me head back because he joined me.

"Hey Kit" he said.

"Hi Blake" Then I began to wonder if he knew about Ryan's wings or maybe he had them too. No that just crazy talk.

"Um do you know what happened to Ryan?" He had a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah she ran out of school." I was kind of not sure what to tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she ran away from school."

"Do you know where she went."

"Yah she headed to the forest and then disappeared."

"Thanks I have to go." Then he just ran out. I started to fallow him.

"Wait! Blake!" I tried to yell at him to get his attention.

**A/N: to be continued... Hope you enjoyed please comment. **


End file.
